Year:1906
1906 in music Singles: *Buffalo Rag Vess Ossman *Nobody Bert Williams *Razzazza Mazzazza Arthur Pryor *Let It Alone Bert Williams *You're a Grand Old Rag Billy Murray *St. Louis Tickle Ossman-Dudley Trio *St. Louis Tickle Vess Ossman *American Cake Walk John J. Kimmel *Here It Comes Again Bert Williams *Everybody Have a Good Old Time Arthur Collins *College Life Billy Murray *Good Night, Little Girl, Good Night Henry Burr *A Gay Gossoon Vess Ossman *Trovatore: Di quella pira/Ballo in Maschera: Barcarola Di tu se fedele Enrico Caruso *Traviata: Brindisi/Trovatore: Di quella pira Enrico Caruso *If Washington Should Come to Life Billy Murray *My Old Kentucky Home Haydn Quartet *Medley of Reels (No.2) John J. Kimmel *He's a Cousin of Mine Bert Williams *Bryllup i Valders Adolf Østbye *Moving Day Bob Roberts *Dixie Land Stanley and Harlan *Cheyenne- Shy Ann Billy Murray *Keep on the Sunny Side Byron G. Harlan *Spoontime Chris Chapman *Let Me Like a Soldier Fall George Alexander *What's the Use of Knocking When a Man Is Down? Arthur Collins *In the Golden Autumn Time, My Sweet Elaine Stanley and Harlan *My Little Dutch Colleen Ada Jones *The Moon Has His Eyes on You Ada Jones *I Remember You Ada Jones *Dearie Albert Benzler *Romance tyrolienne Dranem *Gypsy Love Song Eugene Cowles *Jingles, Jokes and Rhymes Edward M. Favor *So Long, Mary Ada Jones *Le trou de mon quai Dranem *In Happy Moments Alan Turner *Waiting at the Church (Vesta Victoria's Success) Ada Jones *Nothing Like That in Our Family Billy Murray *Joy to the World Edison Concert Band *Manhattan Beach March Edison Military Band *I'd Rather Be on the Outside Looking In Bob Roberts *Why Don't You Write When You Don't Need Money? Bob Roberts *The Irish American March Columbia Orchestra *Flee as a Bird George Alexander *10th Regiment March Edison Military Band *Peaches and Cream Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Is There Any Room in Heaven for a Little Girl Like Me Byron G. Harlan *Because You're You Miss Stevenson & Mr. Macdonough *Belle of the East Albert Benzler *Song of the Nations Edward Meeker *Have You Seen My Henry Brown? Ada Jones *Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis Billy Murray *Jessamine Arthur Collins *Bright Eyes Good-Bye Byron G. Harlan *In the Sweet Bye and Bye George Alexander *Dearie George Alexander *I Surrender All Edison Mixed Quartet *When the Whip-Poor-Will Sings Marguerite Henry Burr *Dixie Girl Ossman-Dudley Trio *Les blondes Fragson *Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie Harry Tally *My Mariuccia Take-a-Steamboat Billy Murray *Happy Birds Waltz Joe Belmont *Uncle Josh in a Department Store Andrew Keefe *Uncle Josh at the Roller Skating Rink Cal Stewart *Waltz of the Roses Edison Symphony Orchestra *Nas Horas Mortas da Noite Mário Pinheiro *I Was Just Supposing Corrine Morgan and Frank Stanley *Hottentot Love Song Ada Jones *Captain Baby Bunting Byron G. Harlan *When a Poor Realtion Comes to Town Arthur Collins *He's Nobody's Friend, Not Even His Own Arthur Collins *The Parson and the Turkey Arthur Collins *My Name Is Morgan but It Ain't J.P. Bob Roberts *Iola Edison Military Band *Is Everybody Happy - Medley Edison Military Band *Not Because Your Hair is Curly Harry Macdonough *Traveling Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *Just a Little Rrocking Chair and You Ada Jones *You Can't Give Your Heart to Somebody Else and Still Hold Hands With Me Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Football Frank Williams *When the Mocking Birds Are Singing in the Wildwood Frank Stanley *I Don't Know Where I'm Goin', But I'm On My Way Arthur Collins *One Called "Mother" and the Other "Home, Sweet Home" Byron G. Harlan *The Good Old U.S.A. Byron G. Harlan *The Chaser March Albert Benzler *Mandy and Her Man Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Sister Frank Stanley *It's All Right in the Summer Time Ada Jones *Henny Klein Ada Jones *Edison Advertising Record Len Spencer *Coming Home from Coney Island Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Courtship of Barney and Eileen Ada Jones and Len Spencer *I'm Tired of Eating at Restaurants Bert Williams *Virginia Song Ada Jones *Love Me and the World Is Mine Harry Anthony *Just a Gleam of Heaven in Her Eyes Dudley and Macdonough *Bashful Henry and His Lovin' Lucy Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Jingles, Jokes and Rhymes Edward M. Favour *Uncle Josh and the Labor Unions Cal Stewart *Down Where the Sil'vry Mohawk Flows Frank Stanley *Fritz and Louisa Ada Jones and Len Spencer *On the Rocky Road to Dublin Arthur Pryor *God Be With You Till We Meet Again Haydn Quartet *Let the Lower Lights Be Burning Harry Anthony and James Harrison Category:1906